1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology and bioinorganic chemistry. More particularly, it concerns protein scaffolds for selective recognition and binding of metal ions and methods for using such scaffolds.
2. Description of Related Art
Precious metals are useful in a wide variety of applications. However, they are usually found in very low concentrations in uncommon minerals. Many of the world's conventional resources are controlled by a few countries, but the ocean holds a vast opportunity for precious metal harvesting that has yet to be fully realized.
The uranyl ion (UO22+), the predominant aerobic form of uranium, is present in the ocean at concentrations of 3.2 ppb (13 nM). Unique structural and electronic qualities have made selective binding of uranyl an attractive target for many studies, yet competition by various metal ions and natural ligands have limited the successful enrichment of uranyl from the ocean.